


Hog’s Pet

by ILoveJunkHog



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Collars, Freeform, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveJunkHog/pseuds/ILoveJunkHog





	Hog’s Pet

Junkrat was on the floor on all fours, wearing a pink collar that had a leash on it and he had a pigtail-shaped vibrating butt plug.

 

Roadhog sat on the sofa, keeping the leash’s other end in his hand and looked Junkrat behind his mask. “Squeal for me.”

 

Junkrat started oinking and squealing.

 

Roadhog tugged the leash. “Grawl.”

 

Junkrat started to move towards Roadhog and kept making pig sounds.

 

“I want to hear how badly you want me.”

 

Junkrat gulped. “Oink oink, I am your piggy and I want your cock. I want to taste it and get it in my hole, to fill me up...”

 

He turned around, showed his ass to Hog and slapped it. “Come get a slice of this ham.”

 

Roadhog chuckled, took a small controller from his pocket and turned it on.

 

Junkrat gasped when the vibrator started to buzz in his butt. “Oink oink, please master…”

 

“Here little piggy.” Roadhog growled and tucked the leash again.

 

Junkrat smiled and crawled to Roadhog, nuzzling his groin.

 

“You have to free the treat yourself.” Roadhog snorted.

 

Junkrat got on his knees, opened Hog’s zipper and took the cock out from the boxers.

 

He licked it little bit before inserting it into his mouth and started to suck it.

 

Roadhog groaned and turned more volume on the vibrator, making Junkrat’s body jerk in pleasure.

Junkrat sucked the cock and licked its length, his own cock started to erect.

 

He tried to touch it but Hog tugged the leash harshly. “Tsk tsk, what a naughty pet. No touching unless I say so.”

 

Junkrat’s hand withdrew, he put on Hog’s leg and kept pampering his cock with his mouth.

 

Roadhog stroked Junkrat’s head. “You have been a good pet so I will reward you now.”

 

Junkrat let off go the cock with a wet pop and smiled. “Thank you master…”

 

Roadhog lifted him on the sofa. “I’ll fetch the lube, be a good boy and wait here. And don’t touch yourself.”

 

Junkrat nodded, but when he saw Roadhog leaving the room he couldn’t help himself and he started to pump his cock little bit.

 

He was still touching himself even when he heard Roadhog coming back, it was worth for the punishment.

 

“Bad piggy, I have to punish you now.” Roadhog growled, sat on the sofa and lifted Junkrat’s on his lap.

 

He slapped Junkrat’s buttocks hard, making Junkrat yelp.

 

“What do we say?”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

The spanking turned harder. “I can’t hear you.”

 

“I’m sorry master! I’m a naughty piggy who didn’t obey, I need to be punished!”

 

Roadhog spanked Junkrat few more times before he stopped.

 

Junkrat panted, feeling his buttocks being little bit swelled.

 

Roadhog stroked Junkrat’s back and buttocks. “Now when I have punished you, it’s time for the main course.”

 

He took the plug out, lubed his finger and put it in Junkrat’s hole.

 

Junkrat gasped, feeling the finger stretching his hole nicely.

 

Hog added one finger more, moving them in and out making Junkrat ready for his cock.

 

When he prepared Junkrat enough he lifted him on the sofa, lubed his cock and adjusted himself behind Junkrat.

 

The cock’s tip poked the hole before going in, the muscled clamped it immediately.

 

Junkrat bit his lip, feeling the cock filling him nicely and his own cock twitching.

 

“I’m going to make you squeal.” Roadhog whispered in Junkrat’s ear and started to fuck him hard.

 

Junkrat moaned, feeling the cock hitting his sweet spot.

 

Roadhog huffed, pounded his cock in and out. 

 

He put his other hand on Junkrat’s lower part, feeling his cock making a small bulge to his stomach.

 

“To whom you belong?” Roadhog groaned.

 

“You...” Junkrat whispered.

 

Suddenly Roadhog sat down, lifting Junkrat up and pounded him while grabbing his arms, making him jump up and down by the force. “Say it louder! Whom you belong?!”

 

“I belong to you! I’m property of Roadhog!” Junkrat shouted.

 

“That’s I wanted to hear. And I’ll make sure everyone sees you are already owned...” Roadhog growled, lifted his mask and bit hard on Junkrat’s shoulder.

 

Junkrat yelped, feeling blood started to drip from the bite mark.

 

Roadhog kept fucking and marking Junkrat all over his body. “What’s mine is mine…”

 

Both were panting, there were sounds of wet skin on skin.

 

Junkrat felt Roadhog’s cock pulsing inside of him, knowing he was close.

 

“Master, I want your seed… Please, fill me…”

 

Those words worked like magic and made Roadhog come with a growl, filling Junkrat’s hole.

 

Junkrat moaned loudly and his own cum messed his belly.

 

Roadhog kept his cock inside, wanting to make sure Junkrat hole could keep most of the cum in and not spill it out too much.

 

Junkrat lolled his tongue out,  felt himself filling nicely. “You can put the plug back in, I want to keep your seed inside me…”

 

Roadhog took the plug, taking his cock out nice and slowly. When it was out he shoved the plug in quickly, making Junkrat gasp.

 

Hog lifted Rat on his lap, took the collar off and pet his head gently. “Are you okay? Was I too rough?”

 

Junkrat shook his head. “My ass and the bite marks hurts little bit but otherwise I’m okay.”

 

He gave a kiss on Roadhog’s mask. “That was fun though, I want to do this again someday.”

 

“I’ll take you to the bedroom and get some cream and ice pack for your.”

 

Roadhog lifted Junkrat to his lap and walked to the bedroom where he landed him carefully to the bed.

 

Hog went to the kitchen to take ice bag form the freezer and to the bathroom’s med cabinet where he took the cream. 

 

He went back to the bedroom where he lifted Junkrat to his lap and spread the cream to his ass and placed the ice pack on it.

 

Junkrat purred when the cold ice and the cream soothed his swollen buttocks.

 

Roadhog looked at Junkrat’s body that was filled with bite-marks. He gently touched them and smiled behind his mask. “You look so good...”

 

Junkrat lifted himself carefully to sit on Roadhog’s lap, lifted his mask and kissed him on the lips. 

 

“Property of Roadhog…” he said and grinned.

 

“Damn right…” Roadhog chuckled with low tone and licked the bitemark on Junkrat’s shoulder.

 

“You should make a tattoo that has your initials on me?” Junkrat giggled.

 

“Not a bad idea.” Roadhog snorted.

 

Rest of the day Roadhog pampered Junkrat with kisses and rubbing his body gently, making the muscles relax.

 

Junkrat enjoyed of being on Roadhog’s lap, his hands made his body feel so good.

 

He loved Roadhog so much, he had his hard and gentle sides. 

 

Making love with him so hard that he had bruises and his ass was sore, but he looked after him too, cared his body, asking was he alright and never left him after the rough session.

 

Rat truly wanted to be with Hog only, let him mark all he wanted, showing that he only belonged to Roadhog and non-others.

 

Maybe letting Roadhog tattoo him as his one and only wasn’t a bad idea after all.

 

oOo

 

Few days later Junkrat laid down on the bed, Roadhog sitting next to him with tattoo tools.

 

“Are you sure you want it?” Roadhog asked.

 

“Yeah. I want a marking that would last longer than the bites.” Junkrat giggled.

 

Roadhog chuckled. “Where you want to have it?”

 

Junkrat thought for a moment. “Do it on my left buttock.”

 

“Okay.” Roadhog said, cleaned and anesthetize the buttock before he started to work.

 

Junkrat jerked when he felt the needle on his skin but calmed down when Roadhog’s hand stroked his back gently every now and then.

 

An hour later the tattoo was done. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

“Good, although the buttock stings little bit, but the pain is worth it.” Junkrat said.

 

“Rest for a while and then you can check the tattoo by the mirror.”

 

Junkrat laid on the bed and rested, Roadhog adding healing cream on the tattoo and watched if it bled too much.

 

After resting Junkrat rose up carefully and headed for the mirror and awed the work.

 

The tattoo had Roadhog’s  initials RH and a small pic of a pig.

 

“Holey doley, this is a great of piece of work. Thanks mate.” Junkrat smiled.

 

“You’re welcome. Now come here so I can cover the tattoo, it needs to be healed properly.”

 

Junkrat walked back to Roadhog who put little bit more healing cream on the tattoo and covered it with gauze.

 

He gently stroked the buttock and smiled behind his mask. “Mine.”

 

“I’m all yours.” Junkrat smiled back and kissed Hog on his snout part of the mask.

 

Roadhog lifted Junkrat to his lap, lifted his mask enough to show his mouth and started to kiss Junkrat all over his body.

 

Junkrat purred and enjoyed the kisses, making his heart flutter.

 

Maybe he should mark Hog as his own too, making a matching tattoo.

 

“Property of Junkrat.” Junkrat thought and grinned when he had a great idea where he would put it.

 

 

Got inspiration to write this from [this](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/560146706323472384/580276326393577476/image0.jpg) :)


End file.
